


written in the cosmic

by kainnuendo



Series: summer camp au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Camp counselors!kaisoo, Dirty Talk, Kyungsoo's a thirsty whore, Lord help him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Questionable Choices, Rimming, Some Humor, Some Plot, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Why Did I Write This?, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kainnuendo/pseuds/kainnuendo
Summary: kyungsoo gets dicked in the woods. summer camp!au





	written in the cosmic

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't much of a porno, really, despite what the summary suggests. warning!: writing in lower case, and not proofread.

disclaimer: no actual trees and marshmallows were harmed in the making of this.

 

kyungsoo loathes the summer.

he hates the heat, and all the sweating that it causes. he’s always been a winter person; preferring to stay inside a cocoon of warmth on a cold day, perhaps with a cup of hot cocoa in hand if he’s feeling fancy, rather than getting assaulted by the blazing hot sun with his only weapon being his trusty sunscreen. there’s a hole in his wallet now from how much he spends on sun-protection products but at least his skin remains un-sunburned. let’s not get him started on the bugs that crawl out during the heat. he’s gotten enough mosquitoes bites to testify.

anyway, the only thing that’s good about the summer is that he’s out of school.

everything else? bad. terrible. absolute shit.

what makes it worse is that he’s forced to work at his uncle’s summer camp. with enthusiastic children (literal devils) around, and even more enthusiastic adults (devil enablers) who seem to love the summer as much as they hate showering. the only silver lining of his current predicament is that he’s getting paid while tormenting kids for five weeks.

“kyungsoo!” a hand grips onto his bare shoulder. he visibly flinches and turns to look at the offender with a frown. just because he’s wearing a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that show off skin does not give anybody the permission to touch him.

his uncle’s cheerful face greets him. his frown deepens.

“doing good?” the middle-aged man asks good naturedly, his hand now rubbing his shoulder.

kyungsoo nods. “yeah, everything’s awesome.” he lies.

“great. have you checked your cabin yet? it’s the nearest to the lake.”  

“i’m about to go there actually,” he replies, slinging a bag over his shoulder. he didn’t pack a lot of stuff since he was informed beforehand that he’ll be wearing staff uniform that’s provided by the camp management. by uniform it’s really just a t-shirt with the camp’s logo printed both at the front and the back of it, a pair of khaki shorts, and a dad cap with the words _counselor_ sewed on it. he’s the youngest staff member, he’s been told.

briefly, he wonders if the kids will take him seriously. some of the overly-friendly adults he’s talked to earlier clearly don’t.

he quickly bids farewell to his uncle and walks off, steps faltering slightly down the grassy path when he registers what the man just yelled at him.

“oh yeah, forgot to tell you that you’ll have roommates! and don’t forget to come to the camp hall for the initiation ceremony. 5 pm, sharp!”

 

 

a shirtless man isn’t what he’s expecting when he pushes open the door to his cabin.

his brain fizzles at the sight, and his mouth goes dry.

one of the reasons why he despises the summer is that he doesn’t have the body for it.

he’s got a fat ass and thick thighs, sure, but he’s not necessarily fit; the abercrombie and fitch kind. his stomach is all smooth and soft without a hint of abs and he doesn’t have enough muscles in general to show off. he’s not fat, per se, but he definitely leans towards the chubbier side, which is why his parents decided to send him off here so that he won’t spend another summer lazing around and gaining more weight.

this man’s body, however, is totally perfect for the summer. so much so that kyungsoo wonders if he should loot the guy’s luggage tonight and burn off all his shirts so he’ll just walk around shirtless. definitely would make this whole experience a lot less despairing.

he’s a chaotic gay, truly.

“oh, hi there!” the man notices him then, straightening his back to give him a proper look before sauntering towards him with his hand held out in greeting. “you must be mr. do’s nephew.”

he takes the offered hand, hoping he doesn’t seem too eager.

“do kyungsoo,” he says.

“i’m kim jongin.”

“so… guess we’ll be roommates from now on.”

“yeah. do you snore?”

“no?”

“great.”

the conversation ends just like that. jongin shoots him another smile before going back to his bed. it appears that jongin was in the middle of unpacking when he’d walked in.

kyungsoo scans the room as he places his bag on the floor.

it’s actually not as bad as he pictured it to be. it has the rustic theme down to a tee. albeit the lack of an indoor bathroom, it looks pretty functional and nicely decorated. it’s a small room, just a tad bigger than his own back home, with two bunk beds pushed against the wall that stood opposite of each other.

jongin’s the first one to arrive so he’s gotten first choice.

kyungsoo’s glad that his other roommates have yet to check in so he quickly picks the bottom bunk, facing jongin’s.

they immediately fall into silence; jongin seems very absorbed in unpacking and folding his clothes, and kyungsoo’s too awkward and nervous to start a new conversation so he ends up following jongin and start unpacking as well.

it is silent until jongin’s voice fills up the room once more.

“how’re you liking the camp so far?”

he pauses, clutching at his blanket he’d just pulled out from his bag.

stuttering, he answers. “um, it’s pretty nice.”

“isn’t it? have you seen the lake?”

“i did. on the way here.”

jongin suddenly turns around to face him. his eyes widen comically when the man lifts up his arms, muscles flexing, to slip into a t-shirt. he almost whines out loud at the now hidden goods; the giant camp logo is now staring straight at him, mocking him. he presses his legs together when the man starts toying with the hems of his jeans before pushing them down his legs, leaving him in only a pair of loose boxers.

“you still in high school, bro?”

pause.

bro?

_oh no, he uses BRO._

_which only means one thing: man’s most probably straight._

_which also means that dick city, population:_ **_not_ ** _him._

“yeah.”

“let me guess, 17?”

“19, actually.” he bites his lip, placing the blanket on the bed as he shies away from jongin’s inquiring gaze. “graduating soon.”

“oh, i thought you were younger, dude.” he winces. dude? _thought ‘bro’ was bad enough._ “i’m two years older than you.” the man continues as he steps into a pair of khaki pants.

“nice to know. so should i call you _hyung_ or…?”

“i won’t mind it.” jongin chuckles.

“okay, hyung it is then.”

jongin’s done with packing, and he looks like he’s all dressed and ready for work.

kyungsoo still has some clothes left unpacked. it’s still pretty early to go to the hall anyway. if he’s lucky, he might be able to take a quick shower or a nap or both. the fact that they only have communal showers in the camp did put a damper on his mood, but the realization that one of these days he might get to see his new roommate fully nude under (hopefully) hot, steaming shower lifts it right back up. he’s still considering the shirt-burning plan, mind you.

he just hopes that jongin likes to take showers as much as he does and isn’t one of those guys who lather some deodorant on and think that’s enough to keep away the B.O.

“see you at the hall, kyungsoo.” jongin yells out, opening the door. he appears rather ecstatic.

he stares at the door as it’s slammed shut.

maybe it won’t be as bad as he imagined.

 

 

“ew, kids.”

“ugh same.”

kyungsoo glances to his right. his roommate-slash-fellow counselor, sehun, stares back at him with an exasperated smile.

sehun’s nice. he’s the same age as jongin, but acts a lot younger than him. looks younger, too. it makes him feel relieved to find that there are other counselors that are closer to his age; he really assumed everyone would be way older than he is.

“you gotta put up with them for five weeks,” junmyeon, his other, roommate comments from his other side. the man is the oldest in the room, but he’s pretty laid-back so kyungsoo doesn’t feel the need to act cautious and polite whenever he’s around. sans jongin of course, they all agreed to walk to the hall together while the two experienced counselors lay on some important information about the camp upon kyungsoo’s request.

_“camp rules?”  junmyeon titled his head. “well, i think they’ll explain it to you later but like… no smoking, no drugs. the usual. alcohol is fine, but only with the rest of the staff. of course, after the kids are asleep.”_

_“no streaking,” sehun had added, wiggling his eyebrows with a smirk. “no skinny-dipping.”_

_“and having sex in public.”_

_he raised an eyebrow._

_“that’s happened before?”_

_“of course! people are horny.” sehun said matter of factly._

_“...right.”_

_“oh, no pooping in the bushes! there are latrines provided for your needs.”_

_“_ that’s _happened before?”_

_“of course. people are fucking idiots.”_

kyungsoo crosses his arms as he watches more kids fill in the hall, with either nervous or excited expressions on their faces. he searches for his already favourite roommate (sehun and junmyeon should never know of this) jongin, and finds him at the main door, greeting the kids enthusiastically with the biggest, most adorable smile on his face.

“how long has jongin been a camp counselor?”

sehun turns to him at the question, seemingly contemplative.

“jongin? oh, he’s been one longer than both of us. he’s definitely got a lot experience. he basically knows this whole area, and probably the entire freaking woods.”

“since he was still in high school?”

“yeah. it was supposed to be a one-time summer job. his auntie is one of the cooks here so that’s how he landed the job,” junmyeon butts in, smiling. they’re all watching just jongin now. “come to think of it, you’re kinda like him.”

he’s not why that makes him feel flustered, but it does.

“well… i don’t think i’m going to come back here.”

sehun and junmyeon share a knowing look.

“we said the exact same thing too.”

 

 

the initiation ceremony went by pretty smoothly.

he mostly stood in the background along with some of the other counselors. that is until he was asked by his own uncle to come forward and introduce himself to everyone as the newest addition to the team.

it wasn’t all that bad.

he’s dealt with embarrassing introductions in school. sehun’s and junmyeon’s encouraging claps and thumbs up’s did help a little. it was just unnerving to have jongin, who stood near the small stage they set up in the hall, staring (or judging, the jury’s still out on that to be honest) at him the entire time.

when he got off the stage, he’d received welcoming claps on his back by the staff. right there and then, his eyes met jongin’s, who in turn gave him a smile and a small thumbs up.

if his heart was a dick, he’d be busting the biggest fucking nut.

“where are you going?”

he halts in his steps. “to my room?”

“oh no, not yet. we’re having a staff meeting.”

his uncle grabs his arm and pulls him back into the gradually emptying hall, forcing him to sit in one of the folded chairs with the other counselors before sitting on the stage to look over them.

“it’ll just be a quick one,” sehun mouths at him reassuringly.

“alright, we’ve assigned each counselor with a cabin.” the confusion on his face must’ve been apparent because his uncle adds, “and by that i mean you’ll be in charge of a group of kids. if they have any problems they’ll go to you first and then you’ll come to us if you need any help.”

he nods, sighing. he just hopes the kids wouldn’t be too too horrible.

“jongin will hand you the list of who’ll be in charge of who, as well as some of the activities that we’ve planned for the week. feel free to ask if you have questions.”

“thank you,” he mutters to jongin when he’s handed the paper. jongin mouths back a _no problem bro_ , still smiling.

he looks down at the list.

he’s been assigned to cabin five–there are ten cabins in total. it’s in the middle. okay, seems like a pretty safe number. he reads the kids’ names out loud, six in total, and makes a mental note of remembering these names just in case.

“you got cabin five?” junmyeon asks.

he nods hesitantly. “yeah… is there a problem with that?”

“no, not a problem.” the man says. “it’s just that you got some of the older kids.”

“how old?”

“the oldest is thirteen,” jongin suddenly interrupts, standing before them with a clipboard in hand. “your group ranges between 10 until 13.”

“yikes.”

“it’s not that bad,” the taller man says, looking like he’s trying to hide a smile. he refrains from staring too much at jongin, who’s now sat down backwards on the chair to face him (and his other two roommates, but whatever).

sehun grimaces, “byun baekhyun’s a bit rowdy, though.”

“park chanyeol too. kid’s got a lot of energy. i was in charge of him last summer.” junmyeon adds with a frown.

he narrows his eyes, “who thought it was  a good idea to give the _problematic_ kids to the newbie?” he asks, voice accusing. “i may be only 19 but i have the body and energy of a 40 year old man. i don’t know if i can do this.”

he feels himself tensing when jongin gives him a once-over, smirking slightly.

“they’re not problematic, they’re just always excited. besides, i’m sure your body can handle it.”

if he isn’t so attracted to the guy, he wouldn’t have thought much about the comment. but he is, and so he’s convinced that he hasn’t mistaken the suggestiveness in the statement. he almost retorts with _would you like to test it?_ but he’s not a confident gay as much as he’d like to tell himself so.

the meeting continues on. for the most part of it it’s mostly briefing about the activities, counselors’ responsibilities and camp rules.

he types the last rule _don’t hurt the trees, hug them instead_ into his notes app before raising to his feet when his uncle ends the meeting and bids the staff a goodnight.

sehun yawns, blinking sleepily. “shall we go back to our room? we got a long day tomorrow.”

“wait, let’s go together!” jongin yells out as he catches up to them.

they’re walking leisurely down the dirt path as sehun and junmyeon fill up the silence with their non-stop chatter. he freezes when he feels the man slide next to him. chickening out on striking a conversation with the other, he chooses to stare down at their matching footsteps instead.

he can feel jongin’s eyes on his side profile.

“how are you feeling so far? overwhelmed?”

“i guess?” he shrugs, clearing his throat. “i’m just nervous that i’ll fuck up.”

jongin chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. the touch lasts a bit too long for him to see it as casual but maybe that’s just him.

“if you ever need help, you can always come to me.”

“thanks, jongin-hyung.”

jongin glances at him with a grin. must’ve noticed the slight hesitancy in his _hyung_ and found it funny than offensive, but doesn’t comment on it and instead says,

“you’re welcome, kyungsoo.”

 

 

the kids are sweet, subjectively. objectively, they’re hell-spawn.

jongin is one of the few who finds them, yes all of them, sweet. kids could do no wrong in his eyes. resembling that of a young doting parent as he runs away from a small group of giggling seven year old’s in a game of tag.

kyungsoo is resting underneath a small tree.

sehun’s straw hat (he refused to wear the camp’s hat as a sign of protest) is placed carelessly on his head that’s resting against the tree’s bark. it’s break time for him, and his cabin consists of kids that are old enough to wander off on their own without getting into too much trouble. or, at least he hopes; it’s only his second week but he’s already been scolded thrice by his uncle for slacking off on counselor duties.

it’s not his fault that the kids feel as though they don’t need supervision from someone who’s measly 6 years older than them.

_“are you a high school student, mr. do?” a slightly chubby boy with round glasses gawked at him, after he was done introducing himself to his assigned cabin._

_“yes,” he replied._

_“i’m going to be in high school soon, too,” the kid said then, making a face that screams_ you’re-no-better-than-me.

_“well that’s great.” he didn’t know what to reply to that. not really great with kids of any age to begin with._

_the kid gave him an almost sardonic smile before going back to his bed and pulling out a comic book from his luggage. he didn’t manage to say anything before the other kids followed suit, back to their respective beds to resume whatever they were doing. except for the tallest one, who chirped a “see ya, mr do!”._

_he looked down at the clipboard; kim minseok, the oldest out of the bunch. a potential rebel to watch out for._

okay in truth minseok _is_ nice kid, but he’s going through a phase where sometimes he’s all rainbows and other times he would storm off back to his room in the middle of campfire gathering. he thought he’d be able to handle it, but couldn’t, not after having the door slammed in the face and being yelled _go away!_ at.

jongin had to come to the rescue and managed to coax the kid out of the cabin to rejoin them, giving him extra smores just so he could stop being moody.

“he’s very good at this,” a hand plucks the hat off his head.

he glances up and sees junmyeon grinning but not at him. his eyes follow where the other’s are, landing on jongin who’s now become one of the chasers. he looks like a freaking giant in the midst of the tiny children.

“he’s a natural.”

“he’s been voted as most favourite counselor three times in a row.”

“i see,” he says, breath hitching when jongin’s eyes suddenly go in their direction for a brief moment. the man then turns around to grab a small girl with ponytails and lift her up in the air before twirling her around. they’re both laughing.

“well, makes sense.”

he wants jongin to grab him like that too. with a totally different intention, of course.

really. it’s insane to think about how attracted he is to the man, what within the very short amount of time. he blames it on hormones, being stuck in the woods, and inherent horniness, but it’s also in the behaviorism(s) of jongin; the gentleness and calmness in his voice, the way he’s as serious about his work as he is playful with the kids, and the way his eyes feel as if they’re seeing right through him.

they haven’t shared the communal showers yet, with jongin preferring morning showers while him at nights, but he’s seen what magic lies underneath the pair of ugly-coloured khakis—or at least the contoured version of it. maybe he is attracted to the body first the human second, so what? and so what if it hasn’t been long, barely enough time to allow it to ripe.

it’s summer, it’s hot, and he wants jongin to cool him down in various ways and in various positions.

“he’s really hot, too.”

he whips his head at that, the action too fast that his neck could almost snap, and stares at junmyeon like he’s crazy.

“what? you’ve thought about it too, i’m sure.” the other man smirks as he knocks shoulders with him. “you scream gay all over.”

“okay.” he breathes. “okay, OKAY, fuck yes. you’re right. jongin’s fucking hot i want him to fuck me against a tree so hard that its leaves would fall completely off, or do it raw on the rowboat that i’d scream so loud you could hear it from across the lake.”

junmyeon coughs out loud, shocked at the sudden outburst.

“ _jesus_! there are kids around.”

“i- sorry.”

“no, i got you.”

he then asks, “is jongin gay?”

junmyeon shrugs. “i don’t know. i never asked. probably.”

“are _you_ gay?”

junmyeon smiles then, and looks down at sehun’s straw hat that’s in his grip with a funny expression on his face. looking back up, the man tilts his head.

“what do you think?”

 

 

“is this seat taken, bro?”

he glances to his left and sees jongin looking at him, as if waiting for permission.

he shifts on the wooden bench, and nods. the man heaves before slumping next to him, their shoulders brushing ever so slightly. even the lightest of touch has his cheeks flushing.

“how’re you liking camp so far?” the man asks, like he’s one of the participants.

“good.” he answers, staring at how jongin has rolled the sleeves of his t-shirt all the way up, revealing tanned arms that glisten with perspiration. “real good.”

“i see you’ve been getting along with others as well.”

“yeah, the staff is really nice—“

“with junmyeon,” jongin says, voice a little pointed. “i saw you two earlier.”

he scratches his head. “yeah, him and sehun are really chill guys. i like hanging out with them.”

“i’m glad.”

“yeah.”

“i hope we can get along too.”

he flushes, clearing his throat. “of course!”

goddammit. he’s definitely interested in _getting along_ with jongin, alright.

“want some?” jongin offers, holding out a bowl of pre-burnt marshmallows. he shakes his head, declines with a small smile. his eyes immediately dart to his right to see if junmyeon is watching them, and confirming his suspicions he does, smirking teasingly all the while.

he mouths a _shut up_.

junmyeon winks before returning to a now curious-looking sehun.

“have you ever done the chubby bunny challenge?” the man on his left suddenly asks, still holding out the bowl. again, he shakes his head.

“it’s kinda dumb,” he says, immediately adding, “i don’t want to choke on marshmallows.”

_i’d rather it be your dick instead._

he bites his tongue as a self-warning. stop it, whore.

jongin chuckles softly, and he can’t help but stare.

the man’s so pretty and so, so unaware of the explicit nsfw scenarios that he’s imagining in his mind. one side of his face is illuminated from the fire that’s burning before them, almost casting a beautiful glow that he, if he has his smartphone with him right now, would want to take several pictures of. so he blinks, pretending that it’s his brain taking screenshots.

all of a sudden; “kids! d’ya wanna see mr do doing the chubby bunny challenge?”

“wait what—“

the kids immediately flock towards their direction, grinning with expectant looks on their faces.

“we wanna see!”

“do it, mr do!”

“do it, do it, do it!”

_wow, the peer pressure is real._

“no, i can’t,” he stammers. “i’m… lactose intolerant?” he cringes at himself.

“oh, come on! just do it!” he hears sehun yell from the side. before he can even send a glare to his roommate, he feels something soft touching his lips.

his eyes widen when he realizes that jongin is trying to feed him a marshmallow. he really could’ve done it himself so this is really unnecessary and somewhat romantic and intimate. skinship is fine in his book, even though he’s not exactly a huge fan of people touching him, but this is different. this is _jongin_. he’s surprised none of the staff members, especially junmyeon that idiot, is teasing him about the current situation and position he’s in.

“okay, fine.” he gives in, exasperated. the kids, alongside jongin, sehun, junmyeon, and some other counselors that are mingling around, cheer at that.

his opens his mouth, and because he can, purposely lets his tongue fall out. nothing that’s inappropriate for the kids but a suggestive image nonetheless for the adults, eyeing jongin’s reaction as he waits.

however jongin only smiles and pushes one in.

he almost spits it right back out from the shock. his heart pounds against his chest when he feels the other’s finger brushing against his lower lip, barely there, but it still burns.

“chubby bunny,” he says, and hears some of the children shouting along.

his mouth already feels full on the fourth marshmallow. everyone is cheering him on but all he wants to do is search for the nearest barf-bucket.

“open your mouth wider,” jongin mutters—is that a _smirk_?

he doesn’t back down from a challenge.

gripping one of jongin’s arm, he opens his mouth even wider and slowly feels his jaw starting to ache a little. it’s a talent of his, really, perfected by years of years of dick-sucking. he’s more than willing to show that to jongin.

the marshmallow is shoved into his mouth.

“c-chubby bunny,” he says, muffled. he’s almost drooling because there’s little to no space in his mouth. “i can’t, no more, oh my god,” he adds with much difficulty.

“come on, you can take it,” jongin encourages lowly. “just a little bit more. _take it_.”

“you can do it, mr do!” the tall kid under his care, his name is chanyeol he learned, screams encouragingly.

 _you have got to be kidding me!_ his brain yells.

it’s a wave of shame and a little bit of guilt that he feels when his dick twitches at jongin, who not so gently pushes in the seventh one into his mouth. granted, he would’ve fully enjoyed the rough treatment within the confinements of the bedroom, and not in front of a bunch of kids with a mouth full of headache-inducing sugar.

before he knows it he’s already retching out the marshmallows into a bucket that sehun’s kind enough to bring it to him.

the kids all clap at his effort. he squints and sees minseok joining in too, looking slightly impressed even. huh, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to have an attractive man shove things down your throat and embarrass yourself in front of a bunch of hyped kids and judgemental adults. his cheeks are flushed red from the former _and_ the latter.

junmyeon looks smug as he gives him a pat in the back.

“ _‘open your mouth wider,’_ ” the man mimics jongin as he whispers into his ear. he swats the guffawing man away with a warning glare, chest heaving.

jongin glances at him with a worried expression.

“you okay?”

“yeah, i’m fine.”

“i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have forced you to do that.” the man looks apologetic.

he waves his hand. “no, it’s okay. i wanted to.” he sends him a reassuring smile.

“good.”

he’s about to turn away because jongin’s stare is really messing with him when the older man suddenly shifts closer to him, their knees knocking against each other’s and thighs pressing, and leans down to whisper.

“wonder how you’d do with a dick instead.”

he promptly drops the bucket onto the ground.

 

 

surprisingly, and unfortunately, they didn’t do anything after what jongin had whispered to him.

it’s been almost a week after the chubby bunny incident.

the only good thing to have come out from the whole thing is the confirmation that jongin’s not straight, which doesn’t really help his case because nothing’s changed.

the man pretends like he didn’t give kyungsoo the biggest hard on ever with only a single, almost harmless sentence, and kyungsoo pretends that he isn’t this close to literally catching jongin with a net that can be retrieved from the fishing shed. if sehun and junmyeon notice the tension in the air, they don’t comment on it. but they do, in fact, glance at them both from time to time with smug (junmyeon) and inquisitive (sehun) looks on their faces.

“can you hand me the brush, bro?”

he sees jongin’s hand appearing before him, laid out open and waiting. he hums before placing an unused paint brush into the man’s hand.

they’re currently painting an old boat near the lake. he looks over to the other side to see minseok grumbling something under his breath while swiping the blue paint on the surface rather aggressively. his eyebrows are furrowed, and his glasses hung low on his small nose as his head’s ducked down.

he sighs, feeling guilty. it’s his fault that the entire cabin five received a punishment for waking up late. he’s supposed to check up on them but he didn’t because he, too, woke up late. he didn’t budge at all, even when his roommates tried to wake him up.

so now they have two old boats to paint on before the end of the day. his uncle said that they’re no longer in use, but there’s no harm done in making them prettier at the same time it being a good exercise and bonding moment between counselors and the children.

“thanks.”

“no problem.”

jongin, the good guy he is, decided to help him out. really, they’re in a weird position between co-workers and friends, not exactly the latter but have crossed the line for the former. they’re on speaking terms but it’s all casual filled with niceties and _bro’s_ . oh, how he hates hearing _bro._ honestly, he doesn’t know if he should bring up that night again, or just straight up ask jongin if he wants to hook up because all the signs are there unless he’s misinterpreted them all.

it’s frustrating because the man is obviously playing hard to get.

and _for what?_ he’s missing out on a good piece of ass.

men are so confusing.

“mr do!”

“yes, chanyeol?”

“i drew something on it!” the kid asks, at first seeming excited but then immediately becomes hesitant, eyes darting nervously at his drawing. “i-is that okay?”

“wait, let me see,” he smiles and walks over to the kid to look at the drawing.

it’s a heart, a rather large one, with the words _mr do_ in the middle. all painted in bright pink.

“aw, this is so sweet of you,” he turns to chanyeol and pinches his cheeks.

jongin, who apparently has been standing behind them all this while, suddenly reaches forward and adds _mr kim_ next to his name using the paint brush. the dash of blue kind of ruins the heart.

chanyeol whines and stomps his feet in anger. “mr kim, why did you do that!”

the man laughs and pulls at the kid’s nose.

“hey, is that how you talk to the guy who helped you paint the boat?”

chanyeol sniffles but says nothing. the kid pouts and quickly turns to go find baekhyun, who’s been quiet for once as he paints stick figures all over the boat. he watches as chanyeol complains about what happened to his best friend, who pulls him into a bear hug to console him before giving him a paintbrush to paint with him. the taller has now stopped pouting, cheeks reddening when baekhyun compliments his sun drawing.

“seriously?” he asks jongin, raising an eyebrow.

jongin lifts his hands up. he’s smiling.

“i didn’t do anything.”

he traces his fingers on the heart drawing, pausing briefly at the sloppy _mr kim_. the delusional side of him says that jongin’s telling him something with this, but another side of him, the more logical, less fun and often right one, says that there’s nothing to it. it’s just jongin trying to mess with chanyeol. the man’s playful like that.

“kyungsoo.”

“yes, jongin-hyung?”

“would you like to take a walk with me after we’re done?”

“i… sure.”

“great.”

he sighs and resumes with his painting.

men really are confusing.

 

 

“don’t say anything,” he warns.

he’s sitting on the stairs of his cabin to tie up his shoelaces. there are dirt and patches of grass on his boots, he notices with a grimace. junmyeon is leaning against the railing and chuckling at him, arms crossed.

“wasn’t gonna. anyway, have fun with lover boy.”

“it’s just a walk.”

“i know.”

“why did he invite me to go on a _walk_?”

“i have 3 guesses,” junmyeon replies, sounding bored. “come on, kyungsoo, don’t look so nervous.”

“i’m not-”

jongin suddenly appears out of nowhere, eyeing him and junmyeon with an unreadable look on his face. he’s dressed in a simple t-shirt, not the camp’s this time, and a pair of blue trunks. he scrambles up at the other’s sudden appearance, stumbling over a step and almost falling onto the ground if it’s not for junmyeon who catches him by the arm. he blushes, embarrassed at being caught acting like a fool in front of the object of his affection and wet dreams.

“shall we go?”

 _why are you in a rush?_ he wants ask. instead, he nods and dusts off his pants.

 _good luck_ , junmyeon mouths at him. _but_ _remember the camp rules, kyungsoo!_

together, they start walking down the path that leads to the woods. it’s silent but it’s comfortable. he enjoys seeing the scenery, occasionally looking up to watch the trees and the slowly darkening sky.

he asks jongin if it’s safe to be walking here at this hour and receives assurance that it’s all safe and okay by the other.

“i know this area at the back of my palm,” jongin says. it’s quiet before he speaks up again. “you can hold my hand if you’re scared.”

he isn’t, but he accepts the offer anyway.

jongin smiles, swinging their interlaced hands while humming the camp’s song under his breath.

“kyungsoo, do you like junmyeon?”

“yes? he’s a good friend.”

“no, like… in _that_ way.”

he grumbles. oh, so that's what this is about.

“i feel like you and i both know who i’m into.”

jongin glances at him with a cheeky smile on his face. the man doesn’t say anything more, but the way he tightens his grip on his hand is telling enough. it’s both a _yeah, i know_ and an _i like you, too_. he can’t help but blush at the revelation.

“anyway, where are you taking me?”

“my favourite spot. it’s at the lake.”

“how cliche,” he blurts out.

jongin pauses and turns to him with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“it is?”

“i’ve seen this scene in many romance movies before so, yeah, it is. but no worries, i’m fine with it!”

the man seems to ponder about this for a moment before continuing their journey, become quiet. he lets himself be dragged to wherever jongin’s taking him, slowly regretting saying that. he’s this close to getting the prize but his stupid brain and his stupid mouth just _had_ to say something. if jongin wanted to be cute and show him his favourite place then he should’ve just let him.

he’s not going back to the cabin without dick or at least the promise of dick, dammit.

jongin suddenly stops in his track and turns towards him.

“screw this,” he hears the man say, more to himself, before his lips are pressed against another.

he moans, expecting this to happen but not _this_ soon, and immediately wraps his arms around jongin’s neck to deepen it. he feels sweat going down his neck, grimacing slightly but tries to focus on the way jongin’s lips fit ever-so-perfectly with his. the other’s a good kisser, he notes in delight. he’s always wanted to taste the man’s plump lips ever since the first time he’s laid his eyes on them.

he wonders if it’s the same for jongin.

when they pull apart, they’re both slightly out of breath. his breath hitches once more when jongin pushes him against a random tree. he expected to meet with some rough bark but it’s just soft moss instead, so the impact is minimal.

“is this cliche for you?”

“well it kinda still is. if this is porn-”

“okay, stop, less talking. more kissing.” his lips are recaptured.

“you have no idea how long i wanted to do this,” jongin says when he pulls back.

“fuck me against a tree?” he tilts his head. _because aha, same!_

“no,” the other chuckles, much to other’s disappointment. “yes to fucking. but not… not here. camp rules.”

he feels fingers lifting up his chin and soon he’s being kissed again.

jongin expertly takes him apart with the swipe of his tongue, gentle but relentless and fervent as ever. like a starved man who’s still patient when presented with a meal because he wants to take his time with it. his entire being feels limp and weak; he’s unable to move if he wishes to, which he doesn’t, of course. the kiss reminds him of warm summer afternoons with jongin as the sun, and he’s the popsicle that melts under him. they kiss and kiss and kiss until the sky turns dark, and they’re accompanied by the sounds of crickets and their own heavy breathing.

the heat is addicting.

he’s got his fists curled into jongin’s shirt, trying to pull him as close as possible.

there would be no space between them, he makes sure of it. he wants to feel him, all of him, on him, if the universe allows it.

and it does; because suddenly, and so easily, he’s got a hand sneaking under jongin’s trunks. the taller man breaks their kiss to moan into his ear when he reaches to a place where he’s always wanted to be.

“fuck, you’re huge,” he says, almost in disbelief. he’s anticipated it, has prayed for his suspicion to be true even, but it’s still shocking to feel it in his hands. all bare flesh. he won’t call himself a dick connoisseur but he’s confident that it’s a good eight or nine inches, perhaps even more. it’s not even fully hard. how can jongin walk around with a monster hidden underneath?

“god, i want your big dick in me right now. split me open with it.”

“what a little foul-mouthed boy,” jongin croaks out huskily, biting his ear before pressing a tongue in his lobe.

“yes, i like that, little boy, yes, call me that,” he mewls, not really sure what he’s saying anymore. he’s too far gone. he wants this so bad it hurts. he lets the other move down and assault his neck with kisses. “make me feel small. make me yours. i want you to take… take me however you want.”

jongin sucks on his jaw, pulling away with a barely audible pop.

“i would but not here.”

he whines, and tugs at the man’s dick lightly. jongin lets out a moan. “then where? please, _hyung._  i can’t wait.”

“ _kyungsoo_.”

not wanting to waste any time further, he pushes jongin back before turning around and bending over, hands bracing on the tree. he’s glad to have worn a flimsy pair of shorts because they make everything easier and faster. he pushes his ass back; he needs this, and he knows jongin knows how much he needs this. it’s been almost four weeks, camp is almost over soon, and he’s not sure if he’s going to meet jongin again after summer ends.

but the present, the now is all that matters.

he digs inside his pocket before handing a couple packets of condom to jongin. he can feel the other’s stare on him, flushing as he tries to hide his face.

god, he must’ve looked so desperate.

“are you sure?”

“yes,” he sobs. “ruin me. let the entire forest watch. they won’t mind.”

jongin groans and steps closer, grabbing his ass through his shorts. the older holds both cheeks in his hands like they’re the most precious things before pulling them apart, mumbling about how if he squints in the dark he can almost make out his hole through the thin material. he doesn’t care what the man is trying to do, all he cares about is how the hands feel so, so good on him.

“fuck, this is _it_.” the man actually hoots. “your ass is divine.” he’d find it cute that jongin seems to have a huge appreciation for his ass, if he isn’t this close to losing it.

“hurry up before the others try to find us!”

he gasps when his shorts are pushed down. the air is cool, hitting against his bare skin. his body shakes in anticipation and excitement. he’s shaking his ass impatiently, wondering why he isn’t getting pounded yet. with one hand still bracing against the tree, he uses the other to reach behind himself and pull his cheek to the side, exposing his hole.

suddenly, there’s light behind him, and he immediately panics, thinking it’s someone from camp.

“hey, hey, it’s just me. don’t worry. i was just searching for the light.” even though it wasn’t that dark because they’re accompanied by the moon that shines down on them, with the small camp lantern he’s holding he can see jongin a lot clearer. he can’t help but let out a guttural moan at how flushed the other’s face is and how swollen his lips are.

he did _that._  he really did.

biting his lip, he looks away and does what he was doing before, spreading his legs wider this time. jongin places the lamp to the ground before stepping closer, hands going back to his ass. he smacks it once, twice, thrice, and traces his thumb around the hole, circling it teasingly. he whines when the man teases him more, one hand sneaking down to cup his balls while the other gives his shaft a good rub or two before moving behind again.

noticing the man’s hesitance, he says, “i-i’ve already prepared myself earlier. just… get on with it. don’t worry. you won’t hurt me.”

“ _fuck_. you wanted this to happen, didn’t you?”

“isn’t it obvious?”

“take off your shirt, you naughty boy.”

he does it in no time, shivering slightly. it’s pretty cool at night, and he’s butt naked. he hopes he doesn’t catch a cold. right now, though, he thinks this is the best idea he’s ever come up with, but he doubts he’ll feel the same way tomorrow.

there are lips pressing against the back of his neck before they move down, down, down, kissing and sucking at the skin. it’s as if his body is god, and jongin’s the avid worshipper, whispering compliments into the skin.

he lets out a loud gasp when there’s a puff of breath on his hole.

his knees shake when jongin goes down on him; pushing his tongue inside his most private part, tasting where he’s the sweetest but not the purest. it’s artificial strawberry flavoured, but the man laps at it like it’s the real thing, moaning all the while. there are fingers playing with his balls, and it’s just all too much. he almost comes right then and there when jongin pushes his asscheeks further apart and starts tongue-fucking him, so brutal and so cruel yet so ardent that he starts crying.

(somewhere in the back of his muddled brain, a voice jokes about how he can water the tree with his tears alone.)

“i’m going to fuck you in the moonlight,” jongin says as he stands up, mouth covered with spit. his hole’s twitching at the loss, feeling so incredibly empty.

“oh, how romantic,” he chokes out a small laughter.

he stops laughing when the man shoves his trunks down along with his briefs.

his eyes bulge out as he stares.

jesus, fuck, it’s _huge_.

he wants to have it in his mouth. wants jongin to be rough with him too, like when they did the chubby bunny challenge; shove it inside his mouth without mercy, let him choke on it until he’s sobbing with a mouth full of cock. he wants to lick and suck on it, give the dick all the love and care that it deserves, and have it shoot its load all over his face and his tongue. but maybe he’ll save that for later, as he has more pressing matters currently.

still, he gulps. “the fuck is that? a tree branch?”

he thoroughly prepared himself, which was awkward because he had to do it in one of the cramped loos, but now he’s doubting if it’s going to fit.

“d’ya wanna get pounded or not?”

he nods, eagerly. moaning shamelessly. “yes, yes, please, fuck me.”

with dilated eyes, he watches the man rub himself to full hardness, dick twitching when the man strokes himself with his eyes intensely staring at his body, primarily his exposed hole. he hopes jongin will fill him up, or at least cum on it. 

jongin’s chest presses against his back, kissing his shoulder as he rolls the condom on his dick before slowly pushing in.

he moans loudly.

“oh, god, you’re,” he gasps, eyes rolling. jongin’s cock is so huge, and he feels so full. his hole is stretched open, wider and wider as the man pushes in deeper before he finally bottoms out.

“you take me so well, kyungsoo,” jongin whispers sensuously. the man sounds absolutely as wrecked as he is. “your slutty pussy’s so tight. sucking in my dick like it’s made for it. you’re really just a hole made for dicks, aren’t you?”

for some odd reason, he never expected or imagined jongin to use that kind of language with him, so the choked noise that leaves his mouth is totally the other’s fault. he likes that jongin is unexpected and spontaneous, and that he’s the type of sexual partner that listens to what the other wants.

even though what they’re doing is wrong by the camp’s rules, the way jongin treats him assures him that everything will be alright. that he’s safe.

“please, god, please, more-”

the man doesn’t disappoint, starts pounding into his tight heat with the ferocity of a wild animal. which seems fitting, they’re both wild animals mating in the wild, he thinks. the pace is too much for him to handle, but he loves every second of it. if the forest is awoken by the sound of their moans, grunts and groans, then he can’t do anything about it.

“i always wondered how it’d look, my cock hammering deep and hard into your hole,” jongin grunts out, holding him by the waist with his large hands as he shifts slightly. he lets out the loudest of moans, love being ravaged and ruined, when the man hits his bundle of nerves, abusing his prostate with the head of his shaft. the cock rubs against his walls so deliciously as jongin fucks him open relentlessly.

“i wanted to wreck you ever since you stuck out your tongue like a whore right in front of me. if there wasn’t anyone else there, i would’ve replaced the marshmallows with my dick and let. you. have. _it_.”

and that’s it for him.

he cries out a _jonginnn_ , twitching as he rides out his orgasm. he’ll feel bad for cumming on the tree later. right now, all he cares about is how jongin’s still thrusting inside. looking behind, he sees the man with his eyes closed shut and head thrown back in pleasure. he already came, but doesn’t stop the man, letting him do whatever he wants with his body. his dick is slowly becoming hard again when jongin starts thrusting faster, desperate to reach his own climax.

“god, you’re so pretty,” jongin says, hitting his prostate with every thrust.

it doesn’t take long for the man. immediately pulling out and taking off the condom to come all over his ass and arched back, letting out a throaty groan as he empties out until the last drop.

they both moan simultaneously.

he can feel the cum dripping down from his hole down to his balls and inner thighs.

jongin cracks one eye open, smiling in satisfaction.

“that was hot.”

“a-and you said you didn’t want to fuck me here.” he breathes out.

“i was planning to do it in the staff lounge.” jongin smacks his ass. he gasps.

turning around, he lets himself fall into jongin’s opened arms. humming happily when the man wraps his arms around him.

“how’s that better?”

“okay, what if we were fucking near some poison ivy or something?”

“okay, you got a point.”

jongin chuckles.

“let’s go back to the camp.”

“aren’t you going to show me your favourite spot?” he tilts his head, smiling mischievously. “let’s go there.”

 

 

the next morning is filled with knowing looks from junmyeon and sehun.

he pays them no mind, instead chooses to snuggle deeper inside the covers of his bed. he’s got an off day, thanks to jongin who manages to pull some strings and even create a fake story of how he caught a cold _(“it’s not that bad of a cold, he doesn’t need check up but it’s safer if i handle his kids for the day”)_ when in truth he’s sore and has a hard time walking normally.

the kids would surely notice it and start reporting to the higher ups about mr do’s _walking problems._

what a great summer it is.

after spending hours of talking yesterday, he was more than ecstatic to find out that jongin lives in the same city as he is, although in a different area.

shyly had he expressed his wish to see the man again, _if you wanted to, of course, no pressure, but it’d be great if we could meet up for a date or something, again no pressure but that would be really great._ jongin just shuts his rambling up with a quick peck and said that he would love to, and that he wished to get to know him more, regretted not doing it enough during their five weeks together. the man also added that he hopes he will come back to the camp next summer if he doesn’t get fired for being a useless camp counselor.

_“i would love to spend time with you here. away from the city. just me and you, and occasional screaming kids.”_

_“me too.”_

_“besides, we haven’t tried skinny-dipping in the lake yet.”_

“so, did you fuck against a tree or inside a boat?” junmyeon grins, sitting down on the bed next to where he’s lying.

“did you know that jongin’s favourite spot is an old boat that’s left at the shore of the lake?”

junmyeon blinks. “i didn’t know that. so did you-”

kyungsoo hums, closing his eyes and smiling.

if he closes his eyes harder, he can almost feel the rough wood rubbing against his back, and the smell of the lake assaulting his nostrils, and can make out jongin’s blissed out face; lips parted, eyes shut, and eyebrows furrowed. the sight was truly as mesmerizing as the scattered stars that shone above them.

and maybe, just maybe he doesn’t loathe summer all that much.

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that smut lmao. Anyway I'm definitely planning to expand this au. Perhaps either making it a series or turning this one into a chaptered fic, we'll see. For now, though, that's all from me! Feedback is always welcomed. Thank you.
> 
> follow me on twitter wink wonk let's be friends and talk about kaisoo idk @kainnuendyo


End file.
